unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire-Witch Hybrid
Vampire Witches are Vampires that have the ability to practice Witchcraft. Since any creature can practice Magic, Vampires that used to be human witches mostly seek to regain the witchly power they once had. Often times, these creatures are considered to be hybrids of a vampire and a witch. In every piece of prose that they are mentioned in, they have always been shown as formidiblly powerful. Powers and Abilities Due to being both Vampires and practicing witches, they possess all the standard abilities of both species. Vampiric Abilities *'Vampirism' - Vampires have sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond their human teeth. Vampires are said to mainly bite the victim's neck, extracting the blood from a main artery. In folklore and popular culture, the term generally refers to a belief that one can gain supernatural powers by drinking human blood. The historical practice of vampirism can generally be considered a more specific and less commonly occurring form of cannibalism. The consumption of another's blood (and/or flesh) has been used as a tactic of psychological warfare intended to terrorize the enemy, and it can be used to reflect various spiritual beliefs. *'Superhuman Strength' - The superior physical strength of a vampire compared to that of a human is a prominent theme. Vampires possess strength equivalent to that of 20 or more strong men, sufficient to single-handedly lift average size cars and large trucks with ease. Newborn vampires generally have the advantage of superior strength when in direct physical combat with a human; they can single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground and throw him across a room with enough speed and force to send him through a wall or across an alley, they can also knock them unconscious with a single karate chock, snap their necks with one hand, and crush their bones, all with little to no effort. Their strength increases to a degree as they age; older vampires of a significant age are stronger than younger, weaker vampires. *'Superhuman Speed' - Vampires are extremely quick, moving faster than the human eye can possibly see. They can run in excess of 100 miles per hour. The creature’s sheer speed, combined with its unnatural stealth, makes it impossible for the vampire’s prey to detect or escape from the vampire until it is too late. Vampires are able to avoid gunfire easily, and reacts with unnatural quickness to any threat, due to the creature’s superhuman reflexes. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Vampire are able to move at great speed for long periods, and it is nearly impossible to tire the vampire, due to its preternatural degree of endurance. They do not need to sleep and do not require food or oxygen. *'Superhuman Agility' - Vampires possess supernatural agility as well. They can leap to great heights and are nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow them to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a human to reach. They can ump further than any normal human, such as from roof top to roof top or building to building. *'Superhuman Durability' - Vampires are incapable of being slain by most forms of conventional injury, including firearms or blades. Furthermore, the vampire cannot feel the pain that would result from such attacks. Gunfire has no effect on the revenant whatsoever, serving only to slow the creature down. Likewise, blades don’t affect the vampire at all, unless the blade pierces the heart or removes the head. *'Superhuman Senses' - Vampire’s senses of sight, smell, hearing, and touch are of supernatural keenness, comparable on many levels to a wolf’s. Their senses are heightened to 11. The vampire can see with perfect clarity in the darkness of the night, to the point of being able to detect the bodily heat emanations from its victims. The creature’s hearing is comparable to a bat or an owl, possessing a level of sensitivity on par with the bat’s own echo-sensitivity. The Vampire’s sense of smell is as acute as that of a wolf or a dog’s, enabling the creature to track its prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone, a sensation that the vampire relishes. The Vampire is also able to tell individual people apart by the scent of their blood coursing through their veins or bodily odors. The Vampire’s sense of touch is amazingly acute, as the creature can feel the heartbeat of a potential victim through thick walls, or it can detect the vibrations of a vampire hunter’s footsteps and the direction of the footsteps, enabling the Vampire to either escape or prepare an ambush for the would-be hunter. In addition to its five senses, the vampire possesses a preternatural sixth sense. The Vampire can instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. The revenant can sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating in the latter. *'Flight' - The unique ability known to older vampires to defy gravity and move towards anywhere in the air. Newborn vampires have a lesser variation of this power; they can land silently and carefully by floating down to the ground during falls. Vampire Witches can further use this ability by magic. *'Shapeshifting' - Vampires can take the form of a bat, wolf, bear, owl, crow, and rat. Older vampires are known to take on the appearance and memories of other humans. *'Nigh-Immortality' - The most coveted trait of all is the vampire’s virtual immortality. Conceivably, assuming the vampire feeds on a regular basis and evades vampire hunters, the vampire could live forever and never grow old. The oldest known vampires are over 7,000-10,000 years old. *'Healing Factor' - The vampire has supernatural regenerative capabilities, which allows the creature to recover from injuries that would permanently incapacitate or even kill a human. Poison, suffocation, extreme cold, aging, drowning, or disease cannot kill the vampire, as the creature is already dead. *'Blood Bond' - A blood exchange between a vampire and human (not before the human dies) will form a blood bond. The vampire will be able to sense the human's thoughts and emotions, knowing if that human is in any type of harm or distress - for eternity. The human will also experience sexual dreams about that vampire. Witch Powers *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Scrying': The ability to see what is happening in remote places by looking into a reflective surface, like a mirror or a bowl of liquid(often blood). *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Necromancy:' The act of controlling and manipulating the power of death and controlling undead corpses. *'Pain Infliction': The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially supernatural beings. *'Mind Control': The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of Humans. *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Precognition': The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Clairvoyance:' The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of other people. *'Mediumship:' The act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. *'Glamour:' The ability to create an illusion so real that it is to fool any on-looker. *'Invocation:'The act of calling the spirits of the dead or divine beings into a circle or into the self. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Superhuman Strength: '''Invoking demons or other spirits, can give witches great strength, making them physically powerful then normal humans. *'Spiritual Sensing:' The ability to feel spiritual activity. *'Levitation:' The act of floating, flying or rising ones body in the air by supernatural means. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Healing': The act of curing diseases and restoring the health of living beings. *'Potion Making:''' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesss Description Superpowers